Organic materials such as thermoplastic resins, thermosetting resins, natural or synthetic rubbers, mineral oils, lubricating oils, adhesives, paints, etc. may deteriorate due to the action of heat, oxygen, etc. during production, processing and also use thereof, which leads to reduction of strength properties, flowability change, coloring, deterioration of surface physical properties, and the like of the organic material. It is known that the commercial value is significantly impaired as the result.
Various phenolic antioxidants and phosphorus antioxidants have hitherto been developed for the purpose of preventing such deterioration due to heat or oxygen and it is known that by adding these to the organic material, the organic material can be stabilized (Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-5-86084
Patent documents 2: JP-B-3876479